Moonlight Sonata
by Maxi-Luca
Summary: Bella/Leah.  Leah imprinted and kept it to herself, eventually the wolf will be let out of the bag.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I sure as hell would've made better vampires.

Author's Note: First and foremost, I hate Twilight. However, I did like the character of Leah (until that author gave her baby fever) but I hated her treatment. In my mind, S. Meyer made the only decent female character hated because she wanted Bella the perfect character, no other female could compare to her. Whatever. I decided on writing this because: a) I'm a femslash freak, b) I have girl crushes on Kristen Stewart and Julia Jones, and c) I'm a femslash whore. Anyhoodle, this won't be long as I don't do long fics since I can never seem to finish them (Buffy, Once & Again, Avatar). Also, I had the moonlight sonata playing in my head for a scene in this, I think it'll affect the way it's read. Also, slightly mostly AU.

**Moonlight Sonata**

She tried not to look at her, the object of their affection, Jacob, the leech, and herself. She needed to control her thoughts, quickly setting to task scratching the ground with her claw. Leah didn't want to be thrown into the fray, she didn't want to be mixed up in the world of obsession, control, and lust. She wasn't a fool, she knew what each of them felt, she could smell it. Only her feelings were of love and admiration, from the moment she laid eyes on Bella Swan after her first transformation, the Native's disgruntled feelings for the younger girl turned completely around. Leah Clearwater had imprinted and she hated it. As if she needed another heart ache…

_The fire crackled as everyone began to settle down, waiting for the last to arrive. Leah stared at the fire but didn't acknowledge it, too lost in her own thoughts to consider much else. Then she heard their voices, _her _voice, the leech lover. It was the single most irksome sound Leah could conceive. She tried to contain her annoyance which filtered into her anger, finding comfort staring at the flames. Within moments she heard Jacob and Bella sit across from her and she clenched her jaw, mustering up all her self control and then some so that she wouldn't phase right then and there._

"_Leah," Seth whispered, placing a gentle hand on her shaking shoulder._

_Looking up at her younger brother she gave him a soft smile in thanks as her anger lowered slightly and she placed her hand on top of his and gave it a gentle squeeze._

_The siblings dropped their hands as Seth walked on the other side of the fire._

"_Since the beginning, the Quileute's have been a small tribe, but we have always had magic in our blood," Billy Black started. Leah shut him out, concentrating on the fire, remembering herself phasing for the first time inside her home, nearly cutting her mother as Sam had cut Emily. She destroyed their couch, but that was nothing in comparison to her father's shock at seeing his daughter phase into a wolf._

_Leah shook her head hard forcing that memory out of her head, trying to contain the tears inside. She wouldn't allow herself to cry. Not here. Not now._

_Whispers of Bella's reached Leah's ears and made them twitch. She couldn't make out exactly what the fang banger said but it irritated her nonetheless and she scowled, looking up at Bella's face, glaring daggers, wishing daggers could be shot from her eyes. The nerve of her, latching herself onto Jacob, stringing him around fully knowing how much he-_

_Then Bella looked at Leah and their eyes met. Suddenly something washed over Leah and every fiber of her being felt completed like steel beams interlocking and becoming one. Leah didn't know how long she had been staring at Bella before it dawned on her; Leah Clearwater had imprinted on Bella Swan…._

It had seemed so long ago since that council meeting but in reality it was little less than a month. Within that time, Leah had gotten to know Bella, not by choice, though she would have been lying if she had said that she didn't want to be near her. They enjoyed each other's company quite a lot and had grown closer. However, Bella was completely unaware of the fact Leah had imprinted on her. No one knew and Leah made sure to keep her thoughts hidden. She was good at that. She had set a good foundation of annoyance for the boys continuously thinking of periods, sex with Sam, Embry's unknown father, etc. Only Jacob made it harder to conceal her thoughts with his lusting of Bella. Leah had to mask her anger and jealousy of Jacob and make it seem as if it was anger and jealousy of Sam.

Good as she was at keeping her secret, she knew there would come a day when it'd slip. She was lucky however at how it happened…

"_Sam, I said I don't want to patrol her house tonight!" Leah nearly shouted at her alpha, and ex-boyfriend._

_Though Sam didn't want to push her around, the others had noticed Leah was getting special treatment by not patrolling Bella's house when her fanger boyfriend was there. "Leah, everyone has to take turns, and tonight it's yours."_

_With a sigh, Leah crossed her arms and stared at the man she once loved, "Please, Sam, I _can't _be there if that blood sucking leech is there. Please." She hated begging._

"_Do you think any of us do? It's a little hard to continuously order Quil, Jared, Paul, and Embry to do it. They know why Jacob can't and you refuse to let Seth."_

"_Please, Sam, don't make me. I can't stand it seeing her in his-" she cut herself off, mortified, hoping that Same wouldn't notice the panic in her eyes at what she was about to say._

"_What does it matter? It's not like you like either of them?" Leah didn't respond, only fidgeted but something about her posture called to Sam, "Wait, it does bother you. Why?"_

_Leah lowered her head and turned it slightly to the side, "Sam," she whispered angrily._

"_Leah, is there something you're not telling me?" She didn't answer, "Leah," he used his Alpha Voice, something he hated doing to Leah._

_Unable to disobey, Leah swung her head, bit her lip and quivered before finally saying , "I imprinted." With that she hung her head, arms crossed across her chest, hoping against hope he'd leave it at that, but she knew better._

"_On who?" he pressed, "On…?" Leah didn't move her body but looked up and met her eyes with hers, telling him exactly who she imprinted on. "No…" was all he said before he stepped back and sat down in shock._

Of course_, Leah thought, _It's okay for anyone else to imprint, and okay for Jacob to obsess but I can't have any peace.

"_You can't tell Jake," Sam said from his seat, not looking up at Leah, "It'd kill him." Leah made a face and scoffed in agreement. _

_There was silence for a while, a good long while before Sam finally rose to his feet, "I'll patrol her house tonight. Try to continue to keep your thoughts about her concealed. At least until after the fight with that army." He turned and started for the door. _

"_Thank you," Leah said._

_Sam turned and looked at his ex-love and smiled, "You're welcome, but Leah, you will have to tell them all, eventually. You know you can't fight the imprint forever."_

Now here she was, all the newborn vampires had been taken care of and she just waited for Bella and Edward to show up. Bella and Edward… Bella and Edward… _Bella and Edward… Bella… Bella… Love… Imprint… Forever…_

_SHIT! _Leah screamed in her head as all the wolves stopped their pacing and turned to look at her. _No, no, no, NO!_

_What?_ Jacob said, his voice frighteningly low.

_No, no, no…_ Was all Leah could say.

_You imprinted on Bella? _Quil asked.

_When did that happen? _Embry added.

_Wow, that's hot, _Paul said.

_Sis, are you okay?_ Seth asked as he slowly walked toward his sister, _Sis?_

_No, no, no, no… _Leah continued.

_How could you? _Jacob asked, his voice unrecognizable.

_Jake, please, you know I can't help it._

_Jacob, _it was Sam, _No one can control the imprint, you know that._

_On Bella, Leah? You imprinted on Bella?_

Leah's ears flattened against her head and she lowered it, her tail hung between her legs in a show of submission, _Please, Jake, I'm sorry._

_No, _Jacob whispered darkly, _You can't apologize for this._

_Jake, I haven't acted on it!_

"How dare you?" it was Edward, Bella right next to him, her hand in his.

"Who are you talking to?" she asked.

_Go ahead, Edward, tell her!_ Jacob yelled, _Tell her the reason why Leah's been so nice. She imprinted on your fiancé!_

_What? _Leah whispered, unable to hide the pain in her heart, _fiancé?_

_See! She's in love with Bella!_

_Jacob, that's enough! _Sam said.

_No, _Jacob turned to Edward, _Tell her._

"Edward? What's going on?"

"Leah Clearwater imprinted on you."

"What?" Bella turned to Leah staring at her unbelieving, "When?"

_At the campfire, _Leah replied in vain.

"She said at the campfire."

_That long ago? _Jacob questioned, the fur on his back began to stick up, his lips curled back in a snarl revealing his teeth.

_Jake, _Leah begged, _Please stop, calm down._

_SHUT UP!_ Jacob growled aloud.

_C'mon, Jake, cool it, she can't help it, _Seth said running next to Leah.

_I can't believe you. Seth, move._

_No._

_Seth, _Jacob said in a warning tone.

_Jacob, stop this, _Sam said.

_No. Fight me, Leah._

"Edward, what are they saying?" Bella asked.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked nearby.

"Something's off, something's wrong," Jasper whispered primarily to himself.

"The Volturi are coming in five minutes," Alice called out.

_Jake, I don't want to fight you._

_Fight me._

_Jacob, _it was Sam again, _Stand down_.

_No._

_Jacob, _Sam said again, this time in his Alpha voice, _Stand down._

All the muscles in Jacob's body burned and ached. He shook in fury, unable to hold back his growls and snarls before howling aloud and in their mind link shouting, _NOOOOOOOOOO-_

Then he was cut off and no longer could the pack hear him.

_Jacob? _Sam called, _Jacob?_

_Jake?_

_Jacob?_

_Where'd he go?_

_What the-_

_Why?_

_Please no…_

"He's going to attack her, he wants to kill her," Edward whispered.

Bella looked at him, her eyes wide with fear, "We've got to do something," she pleaded.

"No."

"Edward-"

"I said no!" he stared at Bella, his eyes black, trying hard to control his rage.

_Jake, please,_ Leah whispered, in her mind she was nearly crying.

Everyone was in shock that they could no longer hear Jacob in their thoughts they didn't see him bolt at Leah, tackling her and biting down on her shoulders drawing blood. Leah yelped out loud in a loud cry before rolling on the ground, making sure to roll over Jacob in effort to get him off her back. Once to her feet she turned to face Jacob, curling back her lips, bearing her fangs in a snarl, a snarl that was weak. He launched at her again, this time she met him and was able to hold him back, but only slightly. She tried to knock him over, but the pain in her back kept her from using all her strength. They wrestled more, rolling around, Leah only able to claw at him a few times, once she bit at his front arm and drew blood, but Jacob didn't seem to notice. He knocked her down, bit at her legs, and there was nothing she could do to stop him. She knew this and tried to run, but she was too slow and Jacob, seizing the opportunity grabbed at her hind leg, biting down hard on her Achilles tendon. She howled in pain as he began to shake his head trying to rip her leg apart.

Then suddenly Seth came running and rammed into Jacob knocking him into a tree. The other wolves leaped over her and put themselves between her and Jacob.

_Leah run!_ Sam ordered.

With one last glance at Bella, Leah took off into the forest, running at only half her normal speed, unable to use all four legs. She didn't notice that Edward wasn't there, nor did she notice the other Cullens were scattered about and frantic.

SSS

Right before the fight started, Jasper looked at Edward, the emotion his brother was emanating was unmistakable, it was red, blood red. Edward was going through blood lust, but for who's? Jasper continued to probe through the emotions around him, the wolves gave off all kinds of emotions including terror coming from the female. He continued to stare at his brother, noticing his eyes, the hard focus. He was focusing on the wolf girl, "Edward," he whispered.

"No," Alice whispered causing Jasper to look at her expectantly, "Edward's disappeared. He's gone. I don't see him but I can see Bella in tears." She looked back at her husband, "What's this mean?"

"I don't know," Jasper answered, his eyes still on Edward, "Edward is feeling rage. Blood lust."

"Do you think he wants to kill Jacob?"

"I don't entirely know. Jacob is feeling rage also-" he was momentarily interrupted by the wolves, two of them fighting, "The wolf girl, she's terrified."

Then like a mack truck the realization hit them both and Alice gasped, "Edward is going to kill Leah."

"Over that imprinting thing? Why? What is that?"

"A soul mate," Carlisle responded simply, walking up to them. "This particular species of shape shifter has imprinting, a soul mate which gives them strength. It appears that Leah imprinted on Bella and didn't tell anyone."

"Now Edward and that mongrel want to kill her," Rosalie added angrily.

"What can we do?" Esme asked.

Carlisle stepped forward motioning everyone else to stand back as he slowly approached his youngest, yet in many ways, oldest son. When he finally reached him, cautiously he put his hand on Edward's shoulder, "Son," he said, "Son, you must calm yourself."

"She wants Bella," Edward's voice shook. Carlisle easily heard the darkness within as Bella turned and looked at Edward questioningly

"As did Jacob."

"The mutt imprinted on _my _fiancé! She will never let us be."

"Son," Carlisle pleaded.

"NO!" Edward shouted and glared with blacken eyes at his adopted father, his maker, "No!"

"Edward, stop!" Bella pleaded.

"No, Bella," Edward said, his voice deadly.

"Edward, stop this," Carlisle said, "You must stop acting this way," he said as he stepped in front of him. Behind the wolves had shifted back and carried away an unconscious Jacob.

"Move, Carlisle." He didn't. "I said move." Carlisle only shook his head. Without any other words Edward grabbed his maker and threw him off to the side with more force than he'd ever use before catching the older vampire off guard. Edward was taken over by rage. How dare a _woman_ think she could take _his_ mate. It was already bad enough he was tainting Bella's soul by turning her, he would be damned if he was going to allow further impurities. Almost as if on auto pilot, Edward took for the forest.

"Stop!" Jasper yelled out as he ran toward Edward, Emmett following him, not completely knowing what exactly was going on, but knowing well enough something bad was about to happen.

"What's happening?" Esme asked out loud.

"Edward is going to kill Leah," Rosalie answered, her voice unreadable.

"I don't see Bella anymore," Alice said, a hint of panic in her words.

"We have to stop him. We have to save Leah."

The women ran to join the men who had trouble overcoming Edward's blind wrath. Once the women got there, Rosalie being the first to reach him, was also the first Edward grabbed, by the arm he threw her over his shoulder and sent her hurdling to the clearing. Everyone fought him and with ease he bested every single family member. Alice flew into the woods, Emmett slammed into the ground, Jasper thrown against a tree, Esme tossed into Rosalie and finally Edward grabbed Carlisle and venomously said "You did this to me," before ripping his maker's head from his body.

"NOOO!" Esme screamed as she fell to her knees.

"Edward!"

"What have you done?"

The entire coven hovered around the body of their fallen patriarch in shock. No words or sounds escaped them as Edward wordlessly turned toward the forest and bolted in the direction Leah had headed.

Bella stared wide eyed at the scene in front of her; Jacob had attacked Leah viciously and had to be fought off by the other wolves, Edward was taken over by rage and attacked his family nearly killing his maker. She stared as Jasper, Alice and Emmett worked at piecing together Carlisle while Esme and Rosalie held each other, both looking as if they were to fall if the other wasn't there to hold them. Bella was astonished at seeing Rosalie looking so broken, so completely shattered. Then a dreadful feeling washed over her and made her stomach drop so badly that she thought she might vomit. Thinking about the past few weeks, Bella knew there was something different about Leah, despite her occasional outburst, the older girl had changed. She seemed more at peace. It was something Bella was surprised yet grateful to see. All those nights of talking and hanging out, sharing stories and that one particularly cold night where Leah had to lay next to Bella for extra warmth, it all made sense and it slapped Bella so hard so fast in the face she could have missed it….

_Leah had just gotten to Bella's house and phased in the woods near by, quickly she put on a pair of cut off jeans, a sports bra, and a tank top. To say she was excited for an over night shift patrolling Bella's would be an understatement. She was completely ecstatic. As soon as she stepped out of the trees and was able to see Bella's window, Leah's heart skipped and a smile grew. Having visited already several times, Leah walked up to the door and rang the doorbell._

_It wasn't long before Charlie answered, "Leah, hi."_

"_Hey, Charlie, how are you?" Leah replied._

"_Good, yourself?"_

"_I'm good."_

"_You here to see Bella?" She nodded, he continued, "Come on in," he stepped aside to allow the Native in, "She's upstairs in her room."_

"_Thanks," she replied before making her way through the familiar house, up the stairs and to Bella's door. She knocked on it gently._

"_Come in."_

_Taking a deep breath, Leah opened the door and stepped forward, closing it behind her. Bella was at her desk wearing her hair in a loose ponytail with a book and several papers in front of her. The younger girl looked up and a smile formed, "Hey, Leah."_

"_Hey."_

"_Sit down."_

_Without a word, Leah walked to the foot of the bed and sat obediently and stared at Bella, her eyes pleading, but for what? Leah couldn't say._

"_So, what's up?" Bella asked, closing her text book and turning around on her chair to face Leah._

_Leah shook her head, "Nothing much."_

"_Any update on whoever's stalking me?" Bella asked business like._

You mean other than Jacob, the leech, and myself? _Leah thought. "Nothing yet," she answered, "But we're still looking and we won't stop until we find him."_

_Saying nothing Bella nodded, a sadness apparent in her eyes. Leah swallowed the lump in her throat, slightly angry that she couldn't do more to ease Bella's fears. _That's the leech's job, not mine. She's his girlfriend, I'm just a watchdog, _she told herself, trying to convince herself she needed to keep her feelings in check. Sure she had imprinted, but there was nothing she could do, she certainly couldn't act on it. "So," she suddenly said, "How's school?"_

_A couple hours passed quickly and it was nearing midnight by the time Bella decided she needed to sleep. Just as Leah was getting ready to open the window to jump out, Bella said to her, "You can stay in here if you want. It's warmer."_

_Leah exhaled through her nose and smiled, looking down at the floor, "My body temperature is over 110 degrees, remember? I don't get cold easily."_

_Bella was slightly disappointed and said, "Was just offering."_

_The disappointment wasn't lost on Leah and she walked back toward Bella who was laying down, and sat at the edge, "Are you worried I won't be able to protect you if the stalker shows up?"_

"_No, not that. I trust you."_

"_Then what is it?"_

"_I don't know, I like having you near me."_

_Leah's heart damn near stopped. "Oh."_

_An awkward yet welcomed silence fell upon the girls. Leah rose again and walked around the bed, staring out the window, noticing snow beginning to fall, "I'll stay inside till you fall asleep?"_

_Exhaustion already apparent in Bella's voice she replied, "Sounds good."_

_It wasn't too much longer afterwards Leah heard Bella shivering. The older woman turned around and looked at her imprint huddled in her quilt, struggling to keep warm. Furrowing her eye brows, Leah walked to the bed and knelt down gently shaking the freezing girl, "Bella," she whispered. When there was no response she shook a little harder, "Bella?" Finally the younger girl stirred, opened her eyes and looked into Leah's dark almond shaped eyes, "Where's your heater?"_

"_Broken."_

"_Another blanket?"_

"_Charlie's room." Bella closed her eyes, tightening her hold on her quilt._

_Leah grumbled as she looked around the room to find something to cover Bella with. There was nothing. "Where are your jackets?"_

"_Your hands are so warm," Bella said instead of answering her question._

This won't be awkward, _Leah thought. "What are you suggesting?"_

"_Lay with me, please?" Bella whispered, her eyes closed, barely able to keep her voice steady as she clenched her jaw and gripped the quilt tighter._

How can I deny her? _Then Leah rose and pulled the quilt off and climbed in the bed. "Bella, you're freezing," she said as Bella cuddled against her. Bella shifted into a fetal position, her head buried in between Leah's arm and chest as Leah draped her free arm across Bella's shivering body. The only way Leah could've been happier was if she could kiss Bella, but she knew that was something that could never happen…_

She was in love with Leah.

Bella knew what she had to do and she knew she had to act fast. Turning toward the forest where Leah had gone, where Edward ran to not too long ago, she took off as fast as her human legs could muster.

"The Volturi," Alice suddenly said, "They're here."

"Did they see?" Esme asked.

"I don't know."

SSS

Leah ran, her body screaming at her to stop, her hind leg burning so hot that she fought her animal instincts to gnaw it off. She didn't know how long she ran, but she was still in the general vicinity of Forks. She didn't know where she could go. The reservation? The hospital? She had no where to go.

Finally she collapsed and phased back to her human form, bloody, beaten and naked. Her leg was mauled and she couldn't even move it without pain shooting up her body. All she could do was breathe and cry. Time seemed to go at a stand still, she didn't know how long she was laying there, perhaps she lost consciousness. Then she heard a fast approach, unable to raise her head, she knew it was the leech coming towards her, she could smell his wrath.

_Good,_ she thought, _End me then._

"I plan on it," Edward calmly said as he stepped into Leah's blurry vision.

"I'm… S-sorry," she whispered hoarsely, "I never… meant… never acted on it."

"I don't care," Edward replied with black eyes, "You would always follow us. What you feel for her is perversion!"

_Seriously?_

"It's disgusting!"

"I… c-can't-" she coughed hard, tasting blood in her throat. She couldn't speak any longer. _I can't help who I imprint on. I don't choose, _she communicated to him.

"On another woman? On _my_ woman?" Edward was starting to lose all composure, Leah surprised he had any at all.

_The imprint chooses, not me._

"I don't care."

_Why me? Why didn't you want to kill Jacob? Especially after he forcefully kissed Bella?… Which pissed me off too…_

"He's at least a man, not a woman who thinks she is."

_I never thought of myself as a man! _Her body tensed with anger. Slowly, gathering strength from somewhere deep within her she tried lifting herself up. "Never… wanted to be a man… and I'd," she rose further, "Never force myself on Bella," _Because I love her._

Edward's vision bled, "Your perverted love could never compare to mine. I'll end you to save her soul."

"Try."

As fast as lightning Edward charged Leah, who in turn threw herself back up and phased back into her wolf form as they collided. Now struggling in a fight, Leah, though injured found new strength. _I have to protect Bella from this monster,_ she thought in her wolf form, knowing full well that he could hear her.

What Leah didn't except was Sam, _Leah! Where are you? Who are you fighting?_

_Guh… Edward. He's trying to kill me. He wants to control Bella. I won't let him._

_Hang in there, Paul and I are coming!_

_Hurry!_

Picking up Leah and throwing her against a tree, uprooting it, Edward grinned and said "They won't make it in time."

SSS

Bella ran, trying desperately to figure out where Leah and Edward could have gone. Each tree looked ridiculously the same and she felt like she was running in circles. Frustrated tears ran down her cheeks as she threw her hands up in the air and entangled them in her hair very nearly pulling it out. "Where are you?" she shouted in vain.

"Stop shouting. You look pathetic," a voice belonging to Rosalie said as she appeared from nowhere. Alice soon following.

"I can hear him," Alice said, "He's over there. He's about to attack her."

"C'mon," Rosalie said, grabbing Bella and putting her on her back, moving Bella's arms around her neck, "Hang on tight."

And with that, the vampire girls took off with Bella. Each of them hoping that they'd make it on time.

SSS

Leah was slammed down on a rock making her back crack, possibly shatter. She couldn't control it any longer and she phased back to her human form, screaming in pain as she rolled off the rock. Her eyes were open but she couldn't see with so much blood on her face and eyes.

"It's time," Edward said as he knelt over Leah, picking up her head behind the neck with one hand while the other clenched into a fist, "May your soul be forgiven."

_Then Leah rose and pulled the quilt off and climbed in the bed. "Bella, you're freezing," she said as Bella cuddled against her. Bella shifted into a fetal position, her head buried in between Leah's arm and chest as Leah draped her free arm across Bella's shivering body…_

Momentarily caught off guard, Edward froze seeing the picture from Leah's memory, feeling Bella's freezing body through her mind was nothing like when he felt it through Jacob's. Jacob's had love, of course, but nothing like Leah's. His was also tainted with lust whereas Leah had none. For only a moment, Edward stopped, all the rage ceased and he almost felt regret at the dying woman at his mercy. But then he remembered the love she felt for Bella, daring to compare it with his own. Again the rage washed over him and he shook, his hand almost crushing Leah's neck as she struggled to breathe. His clenched fist rose into the air and as he was about to bring it down, something tackled him away from Leah.

It was a big wolf, it was Paul. As they wrestled Sam stopped next to Leah and phased. He was in shock at seeing his ex-girlfriend laying in a pool of her own blood and shattered bones. He was almost frozen when he heard Paul yelping. He turned to see Edward hold Paul by the neck, choking him. Then, for the second time, something as quick as lightning tackled Edward and he dropped Paul who fell to the ground coughing and gagging.

Alice was on top of Edward, trying desperately to hold him down while Rosalie set Bella down next to Leah and Sam. Rosalie turned and saw Edward kick Alice off as both of them were circling each other, snarling. Quickly Rosalie took her jacket off and rolled it up, gently lifting Leah's head placing it underneath. She looked into Sam's eyes and nodded in understanding before rising up and bolting to help Alice fend off Edward.

"What do we do?" Bella asked, her voice breaking.

"I don't know," Sam replied defeated. "Leah? Please, hang on." Not knowing what else to do he looked up at Bella, "Talk to her. You're her imprint."

Near them, Paul rejoined the fight against Edward helping to assist Alice and Rosalie.

Bella gently place Leah's hand in her own and cupped it, "Leah, can you hear me?" There was no response except labored breathing. "Please, Leah, don't leave me." Fresh tears began falling down her face. "Please, Leah, we've got so much to do together." The was the slightest squeeze from Leah that Bella almost didn't feel it.

Sam noticed though, "Keep talking to her Bella, she's staying with us. She's fighting."

"Leah, stay with us. I want to be with you. I love you, Leah."

"AAAHHHH!" came a scream from Edward as Paul ripped off one arm while Alice held him in a head lock. Rosalie wasted no time in ripping off both his legs.

Each fell to their knees ready to collapse from exhaustion. Paul snarled and bit down on Edward's torso causing another scream from him.

"Paul, stop," Sam said. Paul stood still for a moment, looking at his alpha before dropping the vampire.

Mumbled noises came from Leah, incoherent noises that caused Sam to turn back to Leah and Bella.

"I'm here," Bella said, "I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying right here with you."

After a while, Edward growling, Paul, Alice, and Rosalie keeping him at bay, the rest of the coven emerged from the trees including Carlisle with a very visible crack around his entire neck. He had to be supported by Emmett as he was much too weak to do much else.

"We have to take her to the house," Carlisle said in a hoarse voice.

Paul phased, shaking it off, "Why can't we take her to the reservation?"

"My supplies. I'm too weak to travel fast and we're closer to our home from this location."

"Fine. Paul, help me," Sam ordered.

Both warriors gently picked up Leah as Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice each picked up piece of Edward. Emmett handed Carlisle to Esme, who willingly accepted the weight of her husband, while he went to Edward's torso. He grabbed his attached arm first and bent it in a way that if he put anymore pressure he'd have ripped it off. Emmett said nothing to Edward.

SSS

Hours passed, Leah's wounds were cleaned and bandaged, luckily her vertebrae was too shattered to heal quickly which gave Carlisle time to align it properly. With Sam's help, they set an IV drip of morphine and waited for Leah to regain consciousness. Bella sat outside of the door, Alice sitting next to her with an arm around her, Paul standing on the other side wearing a pair of Emmett's basketball shorts, downstairs, Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett waited. Jasper outside, unable to cope with all the emotions inside the house.

The door opened and Carlisle and Sam emerged, "She's stable now," Carlisle said, "But she needs rest. Her body temperature is so hot, hotter than it should be, that she burns through the morphine too quickly. But, she is stable. She should pull through."

"Thank you, doctor," Sam said as he shook his hand.

"What about that bloodsucker who did this to her?" Paul said angrily.

"It wasn't just him. She was already injured from Jacob," Sam said, "Neither will go unpunished."

"That's correct," Carlisle added, "I don't believe we could trust Edward any longer. He's too unstable, too caught up in his previous life he cannot accept a simple life in this one."

"Can I go in and see her?" Bella asked.

"Of course."

She rose and walked in, Carlisle closing the door behind her. Bella walked in taking in the sigh of Leah who laid still, breathing slowly, and oxygen tank next to her. The blanket covered her mid-section, all private areas were kept private, though Bella was sure Leah came to terms with being comfortable with nudity. The leg that Jacob had mauled was bandaged together, no cast so Bella assumed that leg wasn't broken. Her right arm however was in a cast and was laid across her chest. Bella hovered over Leah and saw her face, though cleaned, was littered with bruises and scrapes and butterfly stitches. Her left side of her face was taped with gauze.

Tears burned in Bella's eyes as she fought them back. Her heart ached so badly she thought it would explode from pressure at the sight of Leah in such a condition. She couldn't help when a sob escaped her throat.

There was slight movement from Leah, "B-bell…a…"

"I'm here."

Leah's eyes fluttered but didn't open, "P-please… Don't…"

"Leah," Bella leaned onto the bed, her arm on the pillow around Leah's head, "Don't talk. Save your strength."

A small, distorted scowl appeared on Leah's face, "No… You need… to know…"

"What?"

"He… his l-love… not real. Only… wants con-…control… over you."

"Edward?" Leah nodded. "I know. I should have seen it. It's over with him. I don't want anything to do with him. Only you. I want to be with you, Leah." Barely moving, the tiniest ghost of a smile appeared on Leah's face and she choked out a sob and tears ran out of her closed eyes. "I love you, Leah Clearwater."

SSS

Months had past, Edward had begged to be killed and after much protest he got his wish. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper took to it to tear him apart once more and burn his body. Jacob was striped of his rank and was not allowed to leave the reservation, nor be in a pack. He was to obey the council and never leave his house, only for patrol, which he had to patrol all of Leah's rounds for a year. Bella wasn't happy with his punishment, but she supposed that he was still needed, especially since the threat of vampires still lingered.

The Volturi continued to haunt the Cullens, dropping by unannounced, though Alice always knew when they'd arrive. Once they were convinced the Quileute wolves were not true werewolves, but shape shifters, they left all be since they were the only species of shape shifters they'd encountered. Only allowing Bella to stay human if she were to stay on the reservation. Bella didn't mind. The Cullens stayed in Forks, deciding they needed to move within a year or two and they and the wolves worked together at keeping dangerous nomads away from Forks and nearby Seattle. Alice even accompanied Bella and Leah shopping several times, or whenever Alice wanted her Bella Barbie, Rosalie would keep Leah company training or talking. The former ice queen and harpy started a unique friendship based on understanding. Jasper and Emmett helped the wolves keep up with fighting vampires. Overall everything was peaceful.

On this day, Bella was visiting Leah. The girls were up in Leah's room, laying on her bed side by side holding each other's hands.

"Have you thought about college?" Leah asked.

"For once, I did actually," Bella replied.

"And?"

Bella rolled onto her stomach and looked down at Leah, "I was thinking about Seattle U."

"Bella," Leah gave her a look, "You're better than that."

"It's a good school," Bella reasoned.

Leah rolled to her side to that her and Bella were at eye level, "Bella, you need to take your schooling seriously."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Your education?"

Leah gave out an airy laugh, "It'll come when there are enough wolves that I don't need to phase anymore."

"How long will that be?"

"I don't know. Maybe another couple years," she said softly, grabbing at Bella's hand, interlocking their fingers, "You go to school, get your whatever degree and get a career started, then I can stop phasing and go to school then… Who knows." Leah looked up at Bella meeting their eyes.

"Maybe that 'who knows' can happen a little sooner?" Bella asked, leaning toward Leah.

"Maybe," Leah whispered and met Bella, their lips connecting in a soft kiss. Their kiss intensified as Leah brought up a hand, cupping Bella's face. Soon, much too soon in both their minds, the kiss ended, but Leah didn't move her hand. "So, Seattle U. huh?"

"Yup."

"Close enough to visit."

"Every weekend."

They kiss once again.

**END SCENE**

Author's Note: THERE! It's done! Now my little girl crush on Kristen Stewart and Julia Jones can go away! Well, not really so much go away just go away as Bella and Leah. Leah was such a potentially great character that Stephenie Meyer took a shit on. I've said my peace. Review… Or not… It's a one-shot anyways. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
